parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ghost of Dr. Zara (A LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Comic Page)
Gallery Dr._Zara_death.png Transcript *(After the death of Dr. Zara she turned into A Ghost) *Sherman (reading a book) and Nate comes into the room *Nate: whats this the villain graveyard and jail book? *Sherman: Whoah there it is. *Nate: What? *Sherman: Look! i found the page *Sherman: some villains are defeated look theres Grimmel the reason of death: fell down to water. *Nate: look there is Lord Shen: who got crushed by his cannon *Sherman: and look Gutt: eaten by Sirens. Crazy eh. and Look. there's Dr. Zara: fell down to the Mountains *Nate: and look Vincent was taken to the forest *Sherman: and there it is Farquaad got eaten by Dragon (Donkey's Best Fire Breathing Girl) *Nate: well Sherman, close the book, it's time for Bed *Nate: mom. dad (realized that Henry and Sarah are gone) Mom, Dad, Where are you? Sherman. My Parents are gone. *Sherman: Gone! what do you mean Gone. *(seeing a open door when there something going on) *Sherman: Tip. Penny. come over there. *Penny: what is it? *Sherman: something is going on around here? *Lincoln: we know what is going on. *(All Gasp) *Lincoln and Clyde: (screams) *Sherman: What? *Licoln: (ahem) we know what is going on. *Sherman: huh? *Clyde: Dr. Zara and his Villains are Reborned *Penny: What? *Dr. Zara: Hello there Cuties. *Sherman: ZARA YOU STILL ALIVE! *Lincoln: How did you got revived? *Dr. Zara: i was 10 Millions Ago after the death. *(at Flashback) *Dr. Zara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! *Penny: we will stop you *Dr. Zara: shh! don't interrupt when i was dead i was Still Alive by a Queen of Living Corpses Called Sergei and his little monkey anamed little Sergei With his Infinite Stones. *(End of Flashback) *Dr. Zara: you were' saying? *Penny: we will stop you Lady! *Dr. Zara: (whistles to call the henchmens) *Penny: oh my. *Dr. Zara: GET THEM! *Henchmens: (Yell in War) *Nate: RUN! *(all running and screaming) *Sherman: Come on let's get out of here *(then Mrs. Tweedy appears with his Axe) *Nate: Look Out! *Sherman: Oh no, i thought she was dead *Mrs. Tweedy: Those Chickens escaped *(Chester V. Appears) *Sherman: Chester V? *Penny: HOW COUD YOU? *Cherter V.: I Was eaten a cheesespider. *(Syndrome appears) *Nate: How could you Syndrome? i thought you died *(Fairy Godmother Appears) *Tip: Fairy Godmother? *(Soto Appears) *(Metal Beak and Kludd Appears) *Nate: Wow *(All Dead and Arrested Villains appeared) *Nate: oh Tinkles. *Sherman: Let's get out *(Squint Shoots The four with the Tranqulizer on their butts) *Sherman, Penny, Nate and Tip: (close their eyes) *Villains: (laugh) *Lincoln: Hey wanna pice of Me. (Karate Yell) *(But Squint Shoots Lincoln with the Tranqulizer on their butt) *Clyde: LINCOLN! (growl) *Penny: we need to cut this these ropes *Clyde: imfirmative Penny Forrester. *Penny Forrester: what are you wearing *(Clyde Dressed as One-Eye Jack) *(Lincoln Dressed as Ace Savy) *Penny Forrester: Who Are you those costumes? *Clyde: you alive Lincoln. *Lincoln: I am sure, now let's save our friends *(At Jail of Heroes) *Sherman, Penny, Nate and Tip: (open their eyes) *Sergei: Well Well Well. it is isn't The boys and the girls. *Sherman: Let us go *Penny: You are a Lazy-Bumpered Creep. *Sergei: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS TIPPY! or you're family and everyone will end *(Henry, Sarah, Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud Gets bounded and gagged) *Tip: Where's Lincoln? *Sergei: oh you will F- *(then Coraline Bites Sergei to the Foot) *Tip: the ropes are too strong *Penny: How are we gonna get out? *(Then Lincoln appears and cuts the Rope) *Penny: We're Free *Penny: Thank you! *Dr. Zara: OH NO!! RRRROAAAAARR!!!! *(Lincoln Squeals like a girl) *Sergei: My Lady! *Little Sergei: (monkey screech) *Sergei: What's Going on on? *Coraline: Kicking the Boot Sergei. *(Coraline Stomps Sergei in the Foot and Groans in Pain) *Sherman: Let's Get out *Dr. Zara: Get Them! *(All Villains Charged) *Penny: Look the door Let's Get out of here *Sergei: Oh No you you don't *Tip: oh no what do we do Now! *Sergei: Any Last Woaaaaaaaaaat *(All turn back to see Animals and Humans Appeared on (like Avengers: Endgame) *Sherman: Animals.....Assemble. *(All Animals attacking the Villains) *Dr. Zara: oh no you don't i AM Zara (pulls the switch but the Gems are gone who did Sherman about to Pull The Switch to Disappear the Villains) *Sherman: i' am A Dog! (pulls the switch) *Dr. Zara: No! *(All Villains dissapeared) *Dr. Zara: Oh Mot-(Dissapeared) *Sergei and Little Sergei: oh snap (dissapeared) *Sherman: did i win? *(All Cheering) *Nate: of course you won *Henry: Son. *Nate: Dad, you are alive *Sarah: us we're alive. Sherman, Tip and Penny. *Sherman: We sure are Mrs. Gardner *Nate: it shure is back to Normal. *(At Home) *Nate: Goodnight Sherman. *Sherman: Night. *(all closing his eyes) Category:Comic Specials (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE) Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE